


Beautiful Dream

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, ongniel!bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Seongwoo excitedly brags to everyone, now that he's got enough to buy Daniel's dream motorbike.





	Beautiful Dream

 

 

Seongwoo felt like he was falling, falling, falling.

  
It didn’t stop.

  
He kept falling like a feather in the wind–

 

 

Roars of the thunder woke him up. Seongwoo stared up at the huge window in front of his study desk. He watched the fat drops of rain plummet to the glass and the familiarity of the scene unfolding before his eyes was eerie. There was three loud knocks on his door before his grandmother was peeking through a small crack.

Seongwoo jumped and rushed to her.

“Grandma, where is Daniel?” He shrieked excitedly. “I’ve saved enough to buy him the motorcycle he always wanted!”

Her eyes were bloodshot as she affectionately stared up at Seongwoo. She reached forward to brush the hair away from his face.

“You have sleep marks allover your face.” She smiled tenderly. “Wash up. You have visitors downstairs.”

Ignoring her remarks, Seongwoo ran down the stairs to meet the face of eight strangers and his best friend.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” He said, pulling Jinyoung for a hug like how he always did.

The others looked at Minhyun curiously.

“You know them?” Minhyun asked.

Seongwoo released Jinyoung to talk to the others.

“Of course.” He pumped his chest proudly. He pointed out the one seated on the armrest of the couch. “That’s Jihoon, Jisung, then Jaehwan – hang on. You don’t know them?”

“I’ve only met them this afternoon.”

“What are you saying? We partied with them after we got passed the police examinations!”

“Seongwoo, the exam is in two weeks.”

“What?” Seongwoo blurted. He glanced to his right to look at the calendar.

There are exactly fourteen empty boxes between the ones marked with X and the one Seongwoo encircled, marking the day of the test.

Minhyun strolled to his side. He cupped Seongwoo’s face.

“Hey, what is it?” He asked as he scanned Seongwoo’s face. “What’s the matter?”

Seongwoo didn’t answer. He looked straight in to Minhyun’s eyes.

“Why are they here?”

Tears began forming in his eyes. He’s afraid to hear the answer.

“Sungwoon hyung is the new member of our martial arts team. He saw the missing person ad that we put up in the training hall.”

“Daniel’s been looking for you too.” The smallest one in the strangers said, standing up to walk closer to Seongwoo. “He asked us to put these on every surface we can find.”

Sungwoon passed a sheet of rolled paper to Seongwoo. The latter turned his head to his side, removing Minhyun’s hands.

It was missing person ad as well. It exhibited a picture of two little boys with the taller one’s face inside a red circle.

“My name is Park Jihoon.” The boy on the end of the couch said. “I do boxing.”

“I know. Daniel watches you train and he practices in front of the fridges when he’s working at the convenience store.”

“The thing is, I injured my hand in a fight outside the ring. The coach was furious–”

“He trained Daniel, didn’t he? Since Daniel seemed to have enjoyed watching you and learned a lot.”

“Yes. How did you know these?”

“That’s beside the point.” Seongwoo placated. “Now, tell me where he is!”

Everyone avoided his eyes. They all looked down on the floor.

“Well?” He looked at all of them before turning to Minhyun. “Is he on his way here now?”

“His first match happened three years ago.” Jisung began narrating but still not meeting Seongwoo’s eyes. “He was badly beaten up afterwards but he was smiling. He told me ‘Hyung, I finally got to fight inside a ring.’ Daniel won the game. We brought drinks and cake to celebrate his first win. We partied on a rooftop. The next day, he had a headache. Daniel brushed it off as hangover, but it was weird since he only drank two cans of beer and he has high tolerance. He insisted it was nothing so we believed him. However, the headaches didn’t stop. He didn’t stop working either because he was so bent on saving money to buy the blue motorcycle he took a picture with. Unfortunately, it was bought before he could procure half of the price of the bike.

“One day, we were playing pool when he suddenly collapsed. We all panicked, even the gangsters playing there were concerned. They brought him to the hospital and as it turned out, one of the gangsters was the one who bought the blue motorcycle. He shyly asked if he could ride on it.” He laughed at the memory. “The gangster agreed, hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if it’s okay to bring a patient in a motorcycle. Daniel smiled his bunny smile and got his way. Only then, however, did we find out that he was fulfilling a dying wish.”

Seongwoo froze. His body was enveloped in a coldness that prevented him from moving.

“Internal hemorrhage.” Daehwi added. “His first and last fight hit a vessel in his neck. When he fainted, it has finally snapped open. Daniel hyung knew about it because he had been treated in a hospital after the fight but he didn’t want us to worry so he didn’t tell anyone. He knew he was a dead man walking.”

Seongwoo fell into his knees. He clutched his chest before he gasped for air, realizing that he wasn’t breathing. The gasps turned into sobs, into painful cries of an orphaned brother.

Suddenly, he was being embraced. Whoever it was, Seongwoo held onto him like he was his lifeline.

“Daniel hyung told me to give you a hug.” It was Jinyoung. “He said my small face reminds him of you.”

Seongwoo only whimpered harder. Throughout all of it, Jinyoung was there, rubbing his back.

“Hyung, do you want to know what his last words were?" There was a long pause before Jinyoung continued. "He said he should have just let the ball go away.”

There was another pat on Seongwoo’s shoulder. He looked up to Jaehwan, Daniel’s best friend.

“Wherever he is, I know he wishes he was the one who gave this back to you.”

It was the old soccer ball, their old soccer ball.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, Seongwoo dreamt this : https://youtu.be/o4_tHTmniw4 (how tf do u hyperlink on notes???) and from there the story ensues.


End file.
